Irony
by Ravemaster
Summary: Is there someone who is better than Garrett? What will be the fate of Garrett and his new found companion


Irony

(Part 1)

            It was this night again, Garrett thought. The night he left the Keepers. He gazed at the cloudless sky; moonlight shining upon his hood and cloak. 2 years have passed after the Trickster's death but still, the words Keeper Marcus said still echoed through his head--- "Beware the dawn of the Metal Age…" Little did he know what these words meant. He ignored it until tonight. A small gust of wind swooped over his cloak, revealing the gold goblet he stole from Ramirez. He stopped gazing at the sky and decides to return home.

            Garrett lived in an apartment no too far from Shalebridge. His apartment was not too big yet not too small. He lived there since the day he left the Keepers. Sure, he had to pay the rent once in a while but; he had no choice; otherwise he'll end up back in the streets pick pocketing--- again. It was a shabby old place, with one bed, a small closet, and a working bathroom--- ah, yes a bathroom; that's what he needed right now: a good working bathroom. He walked tiredly to his apartment, and put his weaponry in his closet, he checked the goblet one last time and put it in a hidden container in his closet. He was weak and tired from his recent escapade and he had a deep flesh wound. He took his mechanical eye off then decided to take a bath; he really had a hard time removing his clothes since his wound started bleeding again. He went into the shower and turned on the faucet. Hot water started prickling down on him, his hands rested on the shower wall. He looked down on the floor and saw blood dripping from his right arm to the floor.

            Three hard knocks on the door startled Garrett. "Please, let me in! It's me, Basso! Garrett, I know you're in there!" Basso shouted.

            Garrett put on his clothes and put on his mechanical eye. He saw Basso outside of the door and let him in.

            "Basso! What the hell are you doing here?"

            "I, I---- I need your help, Garrett." Basso said while catching his breath. Basso was an old friend of Garrett. He helped Basso escape from Cragscleft…

            "What do you want? You here for some cash? If you are, I don't have any." Garrett said showing no expression. Of course he was lying but he can't just give up some cash for Basso.

            "Don't worry, I'm not here for some cash. You know about Lady Rumpford's Chambermaid---- Genevere?"

            "Yeah. What about her?" Garrett asked in a bored tone.

            "You see---- I want to marry her… But Rumpford is keeping her confined in the estate. Our marriage would void Genevere's indentured service contract. Could you help me get her out?

            "Why would you think I would help you save her?"

            "This…" He shoved a bag of gold towards Garrett's chest. It was pure gold alright---- judging from the fact that it had the imprints of Gormon Truart.

            "This better be worth it Basso---- this better be worth it…" Garrett said in a slow, cold tone.

            "Ok. Let's do it tomorrow night. Thanks."

            "Save your little crap for later Basso. I still haven't agreed on anything yet."

            Basso left without saying a word and left the bag of gold with Garrett. He wanted to sleep, he was very tired but he couldn't. He decided to pack his things for the coming night.

            After packing his things he grabbed a bottle of wine from the cupboard. He poured some on his glass then sat down on the couch. He drank the wine and before he knew it, he was sleeping.

                        *                                              *                                              *

            "Do you want some wine Mr. Garrett?"

            "Sure… Look Constantine, let's cut to the chase here… Here's your "Eye" now where's my cash?"

            "Oh you shall be rewarded most graciously, Mr. Garrett. Viktoria, show Mr. Garrett his reward…"

            "Yes Woodsie Lord…" Viktoria said in a sly, cold voice. "Bow to the Woodsie Lord, you Manfool!!!"

                        *                                              *                                              *

            "Ahh!" Garrett woke up only to realize it was only a dream. Constantine and Viktoria are dead. It was all a nightmare… a terrible nightmare---- Garrett thought. He looked outside his apartment window. It was raining outside. He grabbed his cloak from the closet and decided to take a walk. Just then the rain stopped and he found himself walking in the dampened streets of the city.

            Near an old bakeshop he saw a skinny little kid who was holding a cup. He did not bother giving the kid some change so he ignored him. He laid his head down pretending not to notice the kid but as he passed by, he felt a soft tug on his cloak and heard a soft little voice…

            "Please sir… I'm hungry… Do you have some change?" The kid said holding up his cup. Garrett stood silent; he felt pity for the kid for he was once a vagabond in these streets as well.

            "Sorry kid… Maybe next time." Garrett replied in a deep cold voice. He tugged his cloak from the kid and walked quickly away.

            Soon it was nightfall. Garrett decided it was time to go home and get ready for the "rescue mission" of Genevere. He was to meet Basso outside of the local pub. Basso soon saw Garrett outside of the pub and grabbed a bottle of beer to give to Garrett…

            "Look, there's still an hour before the security systems in Lady Rumpford's manor loosen. Have a drink first---- don't worry, its just beer." Basso's offer was good but Garrett replied, "No thanks, I'd rather not, you wouldn't want me to get caught while rescuing your "damsel in distress" now would you? There might not be a second chance."

            "Something's wrong; I can tell by the look in your face. What is it then?"

            "Look, it's none of your damn business so lay of me."

            "Hey, I was just asking. Wait, we only got 15 min. left, we should get ready."

            Garrett didn't tell Basso what happened a few hours ago but it really bothered him; probably because he was like that kid, living on the streets picking pockets and picking up food on the streets until there came a day where he was given a uncanny opportunity by a Keeper.

            "We're here. Look, I'll go prepare our escape boat once you've rescued Genevere. Meet me here after 2 hours; I guess that's enough time for you to get her out. Good luck." Basso gave an assuring pat on Garrett's shoulder.

            "Sorry, I don't believe in luck, but thanks."

            Garrett looked over the manor behind a mound and saw 2 guards guarding the front door and 2 more patrolling near it. He thought that there was no way to go in through the front so he decided to take a chance in the back entrance. There were only 2 guards guarding the back entrance and it was not too brightly lit. He saw a small window to the basement not too far from the back door. He grabbed for his water arrow and aimed at the lamppost near the window. The light went out and gave him a dark pathway to sneak into. He grabbed for his lock pick and cautiously picked the lock of the window. He quietly went inside through the window. The room was dark and big. His footsteps echoed in the room. He quietly opened the door and saw a hammerite talking to someone in the room…

            "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

            "Let go of me!!!"

            "You shall pay for intruding Lady Rumpford's manor!"

            Garrett soon heard people running and waited until the footsteps were gone. He quietly opened the door and saw that the room was dark and empty. He made his way through the manor and stealing valuable stuff along the way. He finally made it to the place where Basso said Rumpford was keeping Genevere only to find out that she wasn't there. Someone helped her out before he made it there. She was recently freed by someone but who? Garrett thought that there wasn't anything else to find so he went back to Basso.

            By the time he got there he saw Genevere and Basso together already.

            "Garrett, someone brought Genevere here a few minutes ago. It was some skinny little kid."

            "Where is he?"

            "He just took off without saying a word. I'm sorry about this, I didn't know that someone else knew that I was planning to rescue Genevere tonight but thanks anyway."

            "Sure."

            Garrett went off wondering who was the kid that saved Genevere. A sudden gust of wind swept over him while passing by the old bakeshop where he met the skinny little kid but he wasn't there. "What if that kid was the one who saved Genevere?" Garrett thought. He walked home wondering about what just happened. He slept restlessly. 

Garrett woke up early he wet out for a stroll in the city. He passed by the old bakeshop again but the kid still wasn't there then, he sensed something behind him… he grabbed the pickpocket by the wrist behind him…

"I warn you, don't try it again; you might not have another chance." Garrett said while twisting the arm of the kid.

"Please don't break my arm sir! I --- I know who you are, you're Garrett the thief!"

"Shhh! Don't blow it! How do you know me?"

"I've heard some hammerites and mechanists talk about you… especially Gormon Truart… You see---- I wanna be like you Mr. Garrett, a thief!"

"Look kid, I don't know how you got this information, but lay off me! I don't want a kid messin' up my life. I'm in a lot of trouble as it is so just back off!"

"But… I'm the one who helped save Genevere!"

"Did I ask for your help??? No! I could've done that job easily; you just wasted my time! I don't need anybody's help and I especially don't need a kid who wants to be my student!!!"

"Weren't you a kid like me once Mr. Garrett? I'm sure you are. I'm just like you, I don't need anybody's help too… I just want to learn from you so I can be independent like you… please Mr. Garrett."

"…Fine…" Garrett said with a heart full of doubt. "I'm giving you a test… tomorrow, to find out if you're good enough. If you fail I shall kill you and no one will know about it, now come with me."

"Thank you Mr. Garrett!"

"Oh, and one more thing… don't call me Mr. Garrett--- I hate it."

To be continued…


End file.
